


No Strings Attached?

by LeiahStar



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Kinda?, Porn with Feelings, Read it and you'll see lol, Sex, mild fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiahStar/pseuds/LeiahStar
Summary: "Feelings" wasn't something he did... Or maybe they were.





	No Strings Attached?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thirsty for strong aliens, apparently. Jiren happens to be one of them.. Somehow.. Lmao. I haven't actually seen all of DBS so forgive me if he isn't in character. Also, this a quick little fic and is un-beta'd.

Jiren stared down at the small woman he was currently thrusting into. Her forehead was shiny with sweat, strands of dark hair sticking to her temples. Her arms laid stretched to her side, hands clenched tightly in the white sheets covering the bed. Her dark eyes were hazy and unfocused, and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. Her face was scrunched into a grimace of pain that masked the pleasure she was surely feeling swimming in her veins. 

It was supposed to be a no-strings attached arrangement. She was initially attracted to his strength and he found her pleasant enough to enjoy her company when the rare threads of lust wrapped their arms around his heart. It wasn’t supposed to contain any kind of emotional intimacy, and there was supposed to be no touching other than what was strictly necessary. Feelings, when coupled with these kinds of situations, got messy, and Jiren didn’t have time to deal with things like that. Or, at least, that’s what he told himself.

His brow creased almost imperceptibly when she ground herself against him, taking him deeper than before. The hand gripping her waist tightened by a fraction and she blinked, eyes focusing again from the almost pain-like sensation against her skin. They connected with the blackness of Jiren’s stare and she squeezed them shut, moaning softly at the intensity of his gaze. Unconsciously, she reached an arm up to loop around his neck and he jabbed himself into her once, quickly, in warning.

“No touching.” He stoically reminded in his deep timbre. His eyes narrowed and he applied more pressure to the hand laying atop her chest to hold her down. 

“Unh!” She groaned through clenched teeth, the force of his thrust sending a jolt of pleasure through her core and up her hips as the head of his dick nudged into a sensitive spot within her. Her body quivered and her hand fell to grab tightly at the sheet again. She clenched around him and he grunted in pleasure at the tight warmness clutching his dick.

She whimpered at the bass of his voice and nodded her head, trying to formulate an apology but failing as her head swam and her body buzzed with pleasure. Jiren started again, steadily pounding into her, her body jerking at every forceful thrust he gave. She panted into the air, thighs quivering around his waist.

“You take me so well.” He praised, reaching down to firmly press his thumb against her clit. Her hips jolted off the bed, a keening whine escaping her throat at the sharp spike of pleasure and she moved them in pace with the rhythmic pounding of his hips. 

A shiver worked its way through Jiren’s body at the pleasure boiling in his blood, a coil of tension forming in his gut. She was hot and slick around him and the pleasure building in his stomach made his nerves tingle blissfully. His breathing increased and his pace quickened.

Her eyes snapped open at the new friction and she made a strangled sound in her throat. The feeling of his dick massaging her walls felt so good and he filled her so well. Her toes curled in the sheets and she whimpered his name. Jiren timed his thrusts with hard presses of his thumb against her and she threw her head back, wailing at the sensation. 

“Oh god, oh god!”

Gasps escaped her lips as she got closer to finishing. Tears prickled in her eyes as the pressure built in her tummy and her body trembled under him.

Jiren removed the hand on her chest and placed it on her other hip, then leaned his head down and brushed his lips over hers, breathing heavily against her mouth. She reached up and placed a hand behind his head, body drawing tight as the pleasure overwhelmed her senses.

“Jiren, Jiren!” She cried, voice pitched high, body tensing as she came. 

Jiren kissed her as she sobbed in release, swallowing all the sounds she gave him. Her body shook as white-hot pleasure spread up her spine and through her body, and she burned. She convulsed around his length, grinding down against him and taking him as deep she could to ride out the pleasure.

He hunched over her body and gasped, eyes widening is surprise. The coil in his stomach snapped and bliss rushed through his body in waves, making it hard for him to breath. His breaths stuttered out of his throat as his body quivered. He moaned surprisingly loud, hands gripping her hips as he tried to ground himself against the onslaught of aggressive pleasure tearing him apart from the inside out.

The heat of his release filled her, and she moaned, body shivering in contentment. Jiren rested his forehead against hers and their breaths mingled as they recovered. The hand she had resting on his head slid down to his neck, and she gently massaged his nape.

“Sorry,” She whispered, gazing into his eyes, “I broke a rule.”

Jiren gazed back, then closed his eyes and sighed.

“So did I.” He responded, not elaborating on what he meant but knowing she understood.

He loosened the tight grip on her hips and smoothed his hands on the already forming bruises in apology and she smiled, sighing and basking in the warmth of her happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was as hot for you to read as hot it was for me to write! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always welcomed (:


End file.
